Mirage: Birthright
by Sora-chan120
Summary: Songfic: Mirage has been captured by the Decepticons for half a year now before he decides to finally escape.Meanwhile he reflects on his past, all before it finally catches up to him. Birthright by Celldweller


I'm back folks! Here is something I've been wanting to write for a while now: A Mirage fic! I honestly believe that Mirage deserves much more love (and screen time lolz)

Well… enjoy folks! (P.S. I own nothing except for Lightstreak… you'll find out later.)

ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Fate!**_

Oh yes, Mirage had officially grown a wonderful, passionate hate for the Decepticon prisoner cells for the half a year he had been locked up there. It had a simple schedule : Interrogation (as in being beaten to the edge of death, and then being sent to the medical bay so he can be all nice and healed for the next round.), then rest, after that he would be given a small ration ( just enough to keep him functioning until the next ration. ) , then rinse, and repeat.

He honestly knew that no one had even attempted to rescue him. Ever since Cliffjumper (the low-life he was) had branded him as a traitor ( despite the fact he actually had no proof whatsoever), no one even tried to speak to him, aside from Hound (bless his spark…), he was the only one who had listened to him, that was, until he had been captured.

_**Fate!**_

They probably thought he was dead. He never would have joined the Autobots if he knew how easily they abandoned their comrades so easily. The only reason he joined was because he had to choose a side, and he Decepticons were the ones who had decimated the Towers.

His main reason, was revenge, and the second was for his little brother.

He knew he needed to escape if he ever wanted either revenge or Ligtstreak.

That was what had kept him going.

_**Get back up; what are you waiting for this time?**_

He stared down at the horribly scratched and dented floor beneath him in frustration. He hated this, he hated this war, he hated every single moment he spent fighting for a cause he didn't believe in, he hated people who didn't like him just because he was once an Alpha even in the elite ranks of the nobles, and above all he hated- no _despised_ the ones who had done this to him.

Not only was it the fault of the Decepticons, but it was also the Autobots who took part in this.

Even when Mirage did his best to blend in with the Autobots, the snubbed him off _only_ because they were prejudiced bastards. Nothing more, and maybe less. Only certain few were the exception, and it didn't even take all of the fingers on his right servo to count them all.

He despised them all. Decepticons for destroying everything he had held dear, and the Autobots for not even giving him a chance to prove that he could've been the most trustworthy of them all, and instead, branded him as a lowly traitor with no sense of honor.

First, he was going to end this war. Second, he was going to get revenge.

Much, much needed revenge.

_**I'm overplaying with this plight.**_

He began plan his escape then, he would do it during his interrogation, and the only way the outside world had contact with that room was only an audio recorder. This time he only had Thundercracker performing it. He was proud of the fact he had hidden his blades for so long.

It was the only inheritance from his creators he was able to save from the wreckage of the Towers. The blades were something the protectors that were the only most fiercely loyal to only his family could obtain. They imitated a simple human wrist guards that spanned from his wrists to ¾ of his forearm and had been outfitted to match him specifically. They had been known to cut through the strongest of stasis cuffs. He had painted them to match his color scheme, the best part of them was the fact that the weapon was a complete and utter secret.

Yeas he would attack and catch him unsuspected and take him out, then he would steal some energon (and maybe a few data chips for Wheeljack) to refill his tanks and use his electro-disrupters to escape.

It was fool proof, he had decided. He began to count down the hours until his 'Showtime'. His mind began o wonder… How would Lightstrike react to his optics becoming the standard Autobot blue instead of is original gold?

_**But I'm still handcuffed, ball-gagged, face-down to the floor.**_

It was when the time had finally come that Thundercracker opened his cell doors. Mirage was giddy with excitement but forced himself to calm down and pulled a neutral mask in order to barely hide a smirk.

He was roughly thrown into a small room that been outfitted with two large chairs and a table that held items that held the torture items he had easily become familiar with.

_**And I'm waiting, while I'm hating, what I'm waiting for!**_

He was then roughly cuffed to one of the chairs with his servos behind his back ('perfect' he had thought as he pulled a wince in order to please his captor). Banking his gaze to the right, he pretended to dread the torture that was never going to come

This was going to be too easy, and he knew it.

_**It's time to take ahold of what belongs to me,**_

In front of him, Thundercracker released a cruel chuckle before turning to the table, relishing every moment of it.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

_**It's time to walk away with no apologies.**_

Mirage couldn't help but return the smile as the Decepticon turned his back on him. It was almost as if Primus _wanted_ to help him escape. This was probably karma, since every bad thing has happened to him since the beginning of the war, this hopefully was the beginning of much good luck..

He anxiously waited for the perfect moment

_**Voices in the mirror start quietly,**_

3..

2..

Now!

_**NOW THEY'RE SCREAMING BACK AT ME!**_

He activated the knives, which had cut the stasis cuffs in the process, and launched himself at the seeker, completely catching the mech off guard. He used the knives to bring it up dangerously close to the vital energon cords in the seeker's neck. While the seeker was distracted by the feeling of the blade at his neck, he used the nearest blunt object (which was his hand) to successfully (and hopefully rather quietly) knocking him out.

Bringing himself back up into crouch, he allowed his air to cycle as a tense relief washed through his cords.

He couldn't just completely relax though. He had to completely escape. He then did something very out of his character and heartily thanked Primus for his luck and offered a quick prayer for his safe escape. He took a deep cycle of air before opening the seeker's subspace, smirking at the sheer amount of energon stored in there.

He swore would never take mid-grade energon for granted again.

_**Don't back down!**_

With his tanks at a rather pleasant level compared to what it once was, he stored a few extra in his own subspace. He forced down a knot of regret and disgust of what he had done to the seeker. He knew he shouldn't be feeling guilt, for he could have been one of the bombers that attacked the Towers, and he also was about to torture him mercilessly. It was probably the pacifist in him that was speaking

He knew that seekers had the annoying tendency to wake up at a moment the least convenient to their enemies. I was something he had noted at Sherman Dam . He thought for a moment before actually bending back down to the fallen flyer and picked him back up and hefting him into the chair. Looking back into the subspace, he couldn't find a pair of stasis cuffs. He looked down to the seeker with sorrow for his next action and spoke into his audio softly.

_**Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding.**_

"I am sorry for this, my friend, but I must do this. I hope your spark is allowed into the Matrix."

He slit his throat. Not deep enough to kill him instantly, but enough to keep him alive if his wing-brothers would find him fast enough.

And with that, he quickly activated his electro-disrupter and rushed out. Not waiting for anyone to walk in the room.

_**Don't back down!**_

It was easy, running about their base like a maniac and avoiding the Decepticons like the plague (and picking up a datachip or two on the way.). It felt forever until he hit the exit. From the looks of it, he felt as if it was too easy, he knew there was something up, which had given him a need to exit even faster in order to avoid complications.

The moment he hit the ground, he transformed and broke his speedometer multiple times over.

He tried to contact the Ark. He heard Ratchet's voice.

"Who the frag is this?"

"It's me, Mirage. Look there's no time but I've escaped and-"

He didn't know he was about to be ambushed at that moment.

_**This is my birthright!**_

He felt something hard hit his chest as it forcibly ended the comm. and threw him backwards over twenty yards. It was a blast of a Decepticon gun

A Null Ray, Starscream's to be exact and precise.

He had a distinct feeling that he was going to enter the Matrix prematurely, very, very soon if he had to narrow it down.

_**Don't back down!**_

Pulling himself up he saw just how heavily he had been ambushed. It was only Starscream, Skywarp and practically every other seeker on Earth. He was easily outnumbered at least 10 to 1, if not that, then at least 15 to 1.

He knew that escaping was just too easy. He should have planned for this. If it weren't for the fact that he was planning on how he was going to fight, he definitely would've been berating himself for not planning for a scenario exactly like this.

_**I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless.**_

Today, he honestly had felt sorry for the pacifist side of him, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to walk away unscathed. He was once again thankful for is creator's stubbornness on training him to fight and protect himself and others if the war would have had to come to it. But that had been millions of years ago, when he had been the equivalent of a human adolescent.

_**Don't back down!**_

He knew, whether if he was going to be offlined today or not, he wanted-no _needed_ to go down fighting. He was sick and tired of taking it, tired of the taunts directed at him from _both factions, and most of all;_

He was tired of feeling helpless and weak.

He rolled himself to his feet.

_**This is over tonight.**_

'_Focus, prepare yourself for the fight to come. Again, focus! Who appears to be attacking first? Starscream or Skywarp probably, Skywarp is more likely because he is the closest to me space-wise of them all. Skywarp was also close to Thundercracker wasn't he? That also would mean that he would be very controlled by his emotions, which would put him at a disadvantage. But he has Sunstorm directly behind him, so if I dive for him…' _ He calculated everything as he made a slow 360 degree turn around as he made the careful calculations.

He made no mistake this time as he went through the list. All of the Decepticons here were all Seekers. There was something that placed him at a disadvantage, leaving him to be the only non-flier. A second disadvantage was the the fact that his communicator was destroyed in that blast.

That was _oh-so ridiculously- wonderous!_

_**Don't back up, your ass is to the wall again,**_

He knew if he was weak, he couldn't protect Lightstreak, he wouldn't be able to see the end of this disgusting war with him. He needed to be strong.

He had to be strong.

_**And I'm just sick of wasting so much time.**_

He just prayed that Ratchet was able to narrow down where he was and was sending help at his very astro-second.

Wait….why was he depending on _them_ for backup. The same ones who deserted him for death, leaving him to rot within the damned walls of their base (which he hopes it burns beautifully with all of them in it, completely unable to escape. The refreshing thought was to be saved for another time as a plot hatched.

_**Yes it's true; you're a fool if you think you were born,**_

He activated a hologram over himself (his electro-disrupter wasn't the _only _reason he had earned the name Mirage) before activating his electro-disrupter, allowing them to only see the hologram of himself as he stalked over to Starscream, who had fiery hatred burn into ruby optics.

"You'll pay for my wingbrother!" his pained voice howled as Skywarp launched for the hologram.

_**To be waiting, while you're hating, what you're waiting for!**_

He saw as the dark purple and black seeker become a blur as it lunged desperately for the hologram, who waited until the last astro-second to dodge, only to throw itself towards Sunstorm, who was more than ready to take down the hologram

_**It's time to take a hold of what belongs to me,**_

Mirage deactivated the hologram merely seconds before reactivating it a few hundred yards to the side, leaving the hologram directly in Starscream's line of fire.

"Starscream, I have some final words I would like you to pass on before you even think about shooting me!'' the hologram cried out.

"What might that be_ infidel_?" He hissed maliciously, still curious to what the ex-noble just needed to say.

_**It's time to walk away with no apologies.**_

"I do live up to my name you know! It is, after all, what I am." the hologram was cocky as it called this. A smirk just couldn't help but twist his face, giving the appearance of some sort of beautiful demon. Skywarp and Sunstorm grabbed the arms of the hologram, pinning it tightly down. Mirage cursed inaudibly. But he was still thankful of the gift from his creator . It gave him a few moments to rethink his plan. Starscream cocked his Null Ray directly at the hologram's chassis.

_**Voices in the mirror start quietly**_

"I am, after all-" the hologram's voice was cut off as Mirage deactivated it. He then began sprinting to Starscream closing the few yards between them. It was then did he deactivate the electro-disrupter.

_**Now they're screaming back at me!**_

"A 'Mirage'..." He concluded softly, activating the hidden blade before he went in mercilessly for his kill.

No hesitation, no losses. It was the one sentence that had stayed with him, pounded relentlessly into his processor by both his predecessors and his fighting teacher, the proud mech who was of his creator's personal guard.

_**Don't back down! **_

The energon spurted wildly from his chest after Mirage made his mark on his victim. Three violent slashes freshly scarred the once proud chassis of the now downed Air Commander. The sight and action of the revenge he knew he needed direly allowed a dangerously beautiful smirk of satisfaction to grace the ex-noble's face.

Time seemed to freeze dramatically as Starscream's frame became horrifyingly limp.

_**Holding on until my hands and mind are bleeding.**_

As their once proud Air Commander fell right before the wide optics of the stunned Seekers, Mirage couldn't help but feel as if something inside of him had become…_complete_. As if something had clicked perfectly into place with no complications whatsoever.

So this was revenge…..

He decided he liked revenge.

_**Don't back down!**_

He knew he had to leave the feeling in preference for survival, however and use the shock of the Seekers to his advantage. Using his momentum, he twisted 180 degree and rebounded off the ground before racing to his nearest victim wit blinding speed.

10-15 to 1 is_ so_ unfair…..

For them.

_**This is my birthright!**_

Completely due to the fact that they were stunned, Mirage was able to pick off at least two of them before they could even begin to break their trance.

It was then, just as the third one's limp and useless frame had been tossed to the side, they began to retaliate.

It had began with a Seeker had launched itself from behind but missed narrowly when Mirage had ducked, allowing the Seeker crash into one of his brothers (rather violently). All before Mirage sway wildly to his right to have a shot miss his spark chamber, but painfully collide with his left shoulder as a hiss of searing pain mix with is adrenaline.

He wasn't going to allow it to faze him nor to slow him down as he attempted to keep up with his original pace, allowing the hidden blades to live out their purpose as he continued to slash at is opponents.

_**Don't back down!**_

He planned on living today, he planned on continuing his D'Ligier name.

And he planned on doing that by giving them one Pit of a fight.

One that he knew they would never forget.

Because he knew that it was, for many of the Seekers present, their last.

_**I'm so sick of feeling like I'm helpless!**_

At that moment, he felt an unwelcome explosion of pain in his right leg.

Oh joy, he had been reckless to the point that he had been shot again.

That was just_ slagging_ wondrous! What else could there be in order to make his cycle better and better?

He really hoped that his last sentence wasn't going to end up jinxing him horribly…

_**Don't back down!**_

The fight had continued on painfully for him, every moment seemed to have stretched out grotesquely into entire Earth days. Every time, without fail, did he take down one Seeker, another seemed to materialize out of air to take its place.

His pace had slowed dramatically due to his injuries (which hurt like Pit, thank-you-very-much.), allowing the sheer torturous pain to begin to work against him right now. The wounds would have hurt much less, if only for the utter exhaustion that weighed him down painfully.

He had time for one last stand. One he was going to make last.

He pulled himself to his feet once again, retracting out his hidden lades once again,

_**This is over tonight.**_

He didn't lose hope, he never planned on it, but the moment his energy reserves flashed in an alarming red, his spark sank to the depths. He almost considered on surrendering if it weren't for the facts that his noble pride was absolutely against surrendering and if it also weren't for the fact that he had been holed up in a place he was most definitely _not_ planning on going back willingly.

Still, he wasn't invincible. Despite the fact that he was the creation of the most elite noble in all of the Towers on Cybertron, despite the fact he trained with the head guard of his Creator's bodyguards, he simply wasn't prepared for the war, nor was he for the loss of his entire culture.

There was no way he was as impenetrable as Primus herself, but during the time in the Deceptions' base, he had discovered something he had missed.

He was Unbreakable*

_**How could I've been so earthbound?**_

At the moment he realized the fact, it was as if Primus herself, again, smiled upon him when he turned his head around to hear something that had become melodious to his audio receptors.

"Autobots! Transform!"

It was Optimus Prime, flanked by the friendly faces of Hound, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Bumblebee (who both seemed delighted to see him) and even _Cliffjumper_ was somemech he was happy to see at this moment.

He smiled as his spark jumped back from the depths and back into it's proper place in his Spark Chamber. He felt like the unbearable weights disappear suddenly, giving him back some of his speed and grace.

I was only minutes before a ragged Skywarp hefted up his fallen trinemate and cried for a retreat.

_**With my heart in the depths and my face to the ground?**_

As the remaining Seekers took their injured before escaping into the distance, Mirage found a moment of utter weightlessness before a pair of servos caught him.

Surprisingly enough, the pair of servos belonged to Optimus himself who had caught his injured arm, allowing the softened pain to re-explode in his arm, he winced visibly.

"Don't worry Mirage, you're safe with us." The Prime announced. As he said that, the rest of the Autobots turned to face him, causing Mirage to stiffen at all the attention on him.

_**It's time to uproot myself and move on.**_

He didn't like how some of them had gazed upon him, some (such as Sideswipe and Ironhide) gave a look that was tinted in a new-founded respect, others (specifically Cliffjumper) had a tint of resentment, but the rest (mostly Jazz, Hound, and Bumblebee) had a delighted expression

He returned his gaze back to Optimus, who had motioned to Jazz to help, who stepped up proudly to hold him up.

"Mirage," Optimus announced, "I can say on behalf of everyone here, that we are glad to have you here with us." His voice was proud (and did he sense a bit of guilt there as well?) as his optics shone brightly.

"At the very least, I believe you deserve a hero's welcome." He announced, more softly this time. Behind him, he heard a grumble in protest (very likely from Cliffjumper, who probably was the best proof of his title for traitor, something Mirage didn't give a slag for at the moment.) , but was ignored as Mirage offered a smile in return.

_**How could have I been making sounds?**_

His vision blurred dramatically as he felt the world spin, he felt horrible, like he was going to purge his tanks (if there had been anything to purge in the first place). He heard chaos, pure chaos erupt around him. So many mechs were all calling his name at once, his processor was pounding with pain and throbbing violently. He felt wobbly, he felt weightless, as if he had been floating without any track of time. He immediately many pairs of arms attempted to support him-and failed as his vision left him, leaving him to succumb to emergency stasis.

_**When my heart and my lungs are both fused to the ground?**_

He felt only darkness. It was all he could touch, all he could see, and all he hear. He felt and saw completely and utterly nothing. He wasn't even allowed the privilege of seeing his own servos in front of him. The most frustrating part of it all was the sheer fact that he was totally unaware of what was happening to him and his body! Were they taking him to the medical bay, or were they leaving him to the Matrix?

No, they wouldn't…..

Right?

He knew he shouldn't be thinking so negatively, lest it actually happen. But he simply couldn't help but escape the thoughts. Just what had they seen? Did they see the hidden blades? What if they had and were removing them at this moment? The thought, it honestly scared him, which, that in itself was rare enough. If they had found out that he had been hiding them from the others, Cliffjumper and the rest of is hate club would've had the biggest field day in history. He shuddered at the idea of Optimus confiscating them and gifting them to Wheeljack (who he honestly had nothing against) and would have had the pleasure of taking apart the last piece of what he had of his culture in the Towers and of his lineage piece by painful piece.

He needed to wake up; he needed to bounce back so he could protect them.

And…so he could protect the only person he had left. From both the monsters who destroyed everything they once loved, and from the demon he found inside of him when he had been ambushed.

_**It's time to uproot myself and move on.**_

And with that, he woke up with a start.

He found himself on a medbay berth. The tacky orange walls that he knew, much to hhis relief, could belong only to Teletraan-1.

Banking his gaze to his right, Mirage saw the many machines that he had been connected to him. He whipped up his arms, thankful to see the blades had never left him.

The Medbay was, aside from him, deathly empty. Could there be another battle happening right now? Usually there would always, without exception, be at least one or so mechs in the Medbay (usually Huffer or one of the Twins). But now, there wasn't even Ratchet or First Aid to watch over him.

As he struggled into a sitting position, only to gaze in the opposite direction to realize that he was, in fact, not alone. And it most definitely someone he had recognized immediately.

_**The voices in my head have all begun to sing**_

_**(The voices in your head have all begun to sing)**_

He was standing up, leaning casually against an unoccupied berth as elegant arms were folded over his chassis.

His color scheme was a royal sapphire not unlike his, but the slightly smaller mech had chosen a black over a pure white Mirage chose to was something that had chosen to strike out as odd and rather shocking. His optics shared the same golden topaz that Mirage shared. Could he be another surviving Towers mech? Of course he was, no other type of mech could share that same rich color naturally.

Mirage gathered his courage and asked.

"Who are you, If I may ask? And for another thing..Where are my fellow Autobots?" It took much of Mirage's self-control to refrain but jump from the berth (which he would get his aft busted for later, hence most of the reason why he didn't perform such a task, the rest of the reason being that he didn't want to make a fool of himself by learning the hard way that he wasn't ready for supporting him completely.).

He briefly saw the face of the unknown mech contort in slight sadness for a few astro-seconds. A few solitary moments of an awkward silence followed heavily. In response to the questions, the mech stalked up to him with suave, elegant steps, (confirming the fact that he was, at least a Towers mech.) as he stretched his left arm to its full length out to its side before retracting his hidden blade.

Mirage's optics widened in recognition of the mech's true identity.

_**And they sure as hell hope I am listening**_

_**(I sure as hell hope you are listening)**_

"You've grown much since I've last seen you." Mirage breathed, he gently raised his arms in anticipation for a long-waited embrace, one he received immediately (after the other mech had hidden the blade once again.

"Yes it has, yes it has." He agreed as he nuzzled his faceplates into the crook between the F-1 racer's neck and shoulder. After the content moment had been shared, the smaller of the two, pulled back from the embrace before stepping back in order to dropping onto his left knee, his right servo resting over his spark chamber.

_**It's time to take a hold of what belongs to me,**_

_**It's time to walk away with no apologies.**_

_**Voices in the mirror start quietly**_

_**Now they're screaming back at me. **_

"No hesitation, no losses. Right, _Lord_ Mirage, my dear _brother_? "

"No hesitation, no losses" he agreed softly.

A/N I honestly have n idea what sparked this (minus the son which is Birthrght-Celldweller it is a fantastic song!)

I honestly did my best to keep Mirage in character.

**IMPORTANT: If anyone wants this to be continued, I am going to need VERY enthusiastic comments about this, otherwise, you can find me soon posting a oneshot series called Unseen Fragments: It will be mainly surrounding Mirage an one character of choice (you can PM or comment on who you would like to see.**

***= **refers to the other song I listened to while writing this (Unbreakable by Fireflight….freaking awesome! Don't own)

p.S.: I know that I am out the only one who believes there to be an assassin side of Mirage.. I tried my best to bring him out.

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
